1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for washing clothes in an automatic washer and more particularly to an apparatus for causing clothes or cloth items to move within the wash chamber of an automatic washer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic clothes washers are a common household appliance. They typically comprise a perforated basket for holding articles of clothing, sheets, towels, and other fabric items, and a tub containing a wash liquid comprising water or a mixture of water and detergent. The basket is enclosed in the tub so that the garments are immersed in the wash liquid. A motorized clothes mover is mounted in the bottom of the basket and adapted for angular oscillation in order to agitate the clothes. In one configuration, the basket, clothes mover, and tub are oriented about a generally vertical axis.
The vertical axis clothes mover can be configured where the clothes mover comprises an agitator, alone, or in combination with an elongated auger that extends along the vertical axis approximately the height of the tub, or an impeller, which is typically a low-profile circular plate with vanes. In a deep fill wash cycle, the clothes mover moves the garments along a toroidal, or donut-shaped, path extending radially inwardly toward the vertical axis, downwardly along the vertical axis, radially outwardly toward the outer wall of the basket, and upwardly to complete the path. One full cycle along this path is commonly referred to as a “rollover.”
In a low water cycle, the clothes mover can be configured and oscillated to move the garments in what has been termed an “inverse toroidal rollover.” This movement is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,722, which is fully incorporated herein. During inverse toroidal rollover, the garments follow the above-described path, but in an opposite direction.
In either configuration for the clothes movers, a relatively high motor torque is required to oscillate the clothes mover to effect the desired rollover. In either configuration, the garments do not move steadily along the agitator or impeller between the basket and the vertical axis, regardless of the direction of travel. Current clothes movers do not move the garments along the clothes movers at a generally uniform speed, resulting in the garments bunching in spots along the clothes mover. The bunching of the wetted clothes requires greater torque by the motor to oscillate the clothes mover. Thus, the motor must be sized to handle such a load. A reduction in the bunching of the garments along the clothes mover would permit the use of a smaller motor in combination with less power consumption, which reduces the manufacturing and operating costs of the clothes washer.
One advantage of using a low-profile clothes mover is that inverse toroidal rollover can be accomplished with relatively less water. However, a high torque motor must be utilized for a low water wash, particularly with clothes movers having less than optimal vane and apron configurations.